Intoxicated
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: House parties, vodka and shots. How well is it gunna turn out for Sam?


Oi. I own none of the characters or any rights to Popular. Sadly enough as it is. Standard disclaimers.

* * *

Intoxicated

The floor was spinning rapidly beneath Sam's feet as she stumbled to catch her own footing. "Fuck" she grumbled as she collided with the floor for the third time that night.

Drinking was not something that Sam McPherson usual partook in, but, given her current situation she decided 'why the hell not?' and began taking shots from whatever pair of hands were giving them over. The McQueen residence was booming. People from Kennedy littered every room, alcohol bottles were scattered above and below various tables and counter tops, and Sam..well, Sam just wanted to find her way home to her room. Her night had definitely tanked.

Harrison had opted out of Brooke's party after Nicole had thrown a quark screw at him, Lily was attached to Joshes side, and, by the looks of it earlier, his lips as well. While Carmen and George had disappeared after the keg stand only to be found twenty minutes later, by Sam, in the garage in a less than dressed state. That's when the shots started and until Brooke had pried the bottle of vodka out of Sam's hand they hadn't stopped. Which brought Sam back to the floor. The painful and surprisingly cold, floor.

She was vaguely aware of a voice above her telling her to get up. Rolling on her side she looked up to see her stunning blonde house mate looking down at her. "Okay Sammy, we really need to get you up"

"Yeah Spam, I know you're used to being on your back in strange cold places, but it's not a good look for Brookie here" Nicole sneered.

"F-f-fuuuuck off Satan." Sam managed with a nasty face.

"Thank you.." smirked the shorter blonde back.

"Nic, maybe you should go back. I can get her to her room." Brooke was trying to make it easier. Sam had drank a lot, Nicole was on the prowl for pain, and Brooke just wanted to have a good night. Nicole hovering, without helping, was not aiding Brooke in any way.

"Yeah Satan, Dante sum-..sum… summons you. Fly back to layer of hell you came from"

Brooke and Nicole looked down at Sam. She had a drunken smile on her face and her eyes had just started close.

"Oh no you don't." and with that Brooke yanked her to her feet again. Sam was pressed close to her chest, one of her arms over Brookes neck to help her stumble along. Nicole raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't look at me. I had to outbid Gwennie for this bag, not to mention the ungodly amount of credit swiping the rest of the ensemble required."

Brooke just looked at her.

"If she spews all over you don't come cryin to me hunnie. I just pray it doesn't hit your shoes" and with that, Nicole turned and walked back to the party.

"Told ya she's evil" Sam slurred beside her.

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Come on you boozer lets get you to bed"

Sam chuckled. "You're funny princess"

They made their way up the stairs after 20 minutes of struggling. "Jesus Sam how much did you drink?" the blonde asked, still supporting the majority of Sams weight. Suddenly the brunette was against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"You know what Brooke?" Sam began in an offended drunken tone "I didn't ask for your help. I didn't.. I didn't ask. For any of this." She waved her hand around in front of the blonde "And you just come and give it. And.. ya know. I didn't ask for it. So. Maybe you should just go over there if you have an issue with it."

Sam was no longer slurring her words, though the alcohol was still running deep through her system.

"Sam, I didn't mean anything by it okay" Brooke started, she knew better than to get into arguments when vodka was involved.

"Yeah, sure. You never seem to mean it. That's kind of the problem Brookie" Sam leaned forward to emphasize the name and found herself starting to fall forward. Brooke rushed over and caught her quickly. Sam's arms wrapped themselves around Brookes waist while her head nuzzled into the nape of the taller blondes neck. Sam sighed, inhaling Brooke's scent, and shut her eyes. "See. This is what I mean" She mumbled against Brooke's skin.

"More than slightly confused" Brooke started when Sam started to gag "Less than slightly impressed!! God Sam!" Brooke yelled rushing her soon to be stepsister to the bathroom.

After a good fifteen minutes of upchucking Sam came up for air muttering an 'oh god' for good measure.

"Yeah" Brooke added "try being the hair holder. Only slightly repulsive" she giggled running her fingers through the sick girls hair. "Seriously Sam, what's with the Courtney Love act?"

Sam chuckled. "I didn't mean to drink this much. Just.. George and Carmen. And everything else lately" she glanced at Brooke through her eye lids "It just kind of happened"

Brooke furrowed her brow "Wait, what? What about George and Carmen?"

Sam shut her eyes and sighed heavily, bringing her hand up to rub her face.

"Well" she began " Lets just say him and I are done, and I'm not totally pleased with her right now."

Brooke's eyes widened in shock. "Are you joking?"

Sam shook her head no.

"Wow, what the hell is up with that?" the blonde asked "I'm sorry Sam, that's really low"

"You are telling me! Whatever though. George isn't really my type anyways" said Sam as she continued rubbing her forehead roughly.

Brooke reached for her hands "Sammy, I don't think you can massage the drunk out. Sorry. But what do you mean that George isn't really your type. You practically screamed cute devoted couple"

Sam laughed. "Clearly not eh? If he's groping my best friend in my own garage"

The blonde winced. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Sam didn't notice though and continued along "He just isn't what I wanted deep down. And I knew that. But it was nice to have someone to, you know, be around" she sighed "sort of nice anyways" her face scrunched up and Brooke couldn't help but giggle as the brunette began to ramble again. "..not even really at all. The whole stubble manly thing. Not really too keen on that." Sam shook her head and dramatically shuddered.

"Whatever" and with that, Sam was standing again much to Brooke's surprise and her own.

"Holy spinning castle!" she let out groaning "Ah Brooke. Not a fan. Not a fan at all"

shaking herself she reached for the blondes arm to steady herself. Brooke was right behind her and she let herself lean into the taller girls touch.

"See that. That's nice" she attempted to whisper to herself.

"Glad ya think so Sammy" Brooke said to herself aware that Sam didn't really have a censor button anymore. "Here, brush your teeth okay." Brooke handed Sam her tooth brush and paste watching as she made quick work of her teeth finishing with the statement of: "Officially de-grossified"

"Can we go to bed now?" Sam asked. Brooke nodded and helped the brunette to her room.

She carefully lowered Sam to her bed and was surprised when Sam didn't let go of her. Brooke gulped. Sam had a death grip on the blonde so she was now situated right on top of her house mate. Their legs were tangled together, Brooke's thigh resting between both of Sam's. Her heart started pounding and her face flushed. Sam groaned and shifted. It was an innocent enough shift, but the result was the same. Brooke moaned heavily at the contact. They both froze. Sam's eyes opened slowly.

Suddenly the drunk was gone and she was acutely aware. Aware of the noise Brooke had just made, the position they were in together, the way her hands were lightly grazing Brooke's sides. And aware that Brooke's eyes were now a very dark colour. Sam licked her lips and held eye contact with the blonde.

Brooke stared down at Sam. All the feelings she had been keeping locked away from the brown eyed girl were flooding through her system. She had no control. Her blood was on fire and she couldn't tear her eyes from Sam's. Brooke didn't know what was happening to her but she was slowly becoming used to the effect Sam had on her. She wasn't prepared for this sort of closeness though and she was having trouble focusing on not giving in.

Sam reached her hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear. She let her hand linger, noticing how Brooke leaned into her touch. "Brooke.." she whispered huskily, her eyes now locked on the girl above hers lips. "I need to tell you"

-That was it. Brooke was done. There was no refusing anything Sam was about to say.

They began to inch closer to one another. The air between them static. Brooke ducked her head closer. Their faces touching, their lips were millimetres from touched. Sam's eyes searching Brooke's, her hand now tracing the blondes face. Brooke closed her eyes and sighed. "Tell me what?" her words beckoned Sam's lips.

One move and they'd be touching, just one move. Sam shivered. Brooke trembled.

"I just" Sam started slowly "I" her breathing deep and hollow.

"Tell me Sam" Brooke's eyes had opened again. They were begging. She swallowed heavily.

"Tell me you won't regret it first…" Sam dared. And then it happened.

Brooke's lips gently pressed against Sam's.

Spark ignited.

Sam moaned into the contact and the kiss turned deeper. Brooke pressed her lips firmly to Sam's and pressed her body into the brunette beneath her. Sam's hand snaked behind the blondes neck pulling her closer while her other hand moved up Brooke's back. Sucking Sam's bottom lip into her mouth, Brooke slowly ran her tongue along it's edge. She let her hand move down Sam's side, raking it across her thigh. The denim made no sound as Brooke's nails trailed over it. Sam moaned again. Inspired Brooke pulled Sam's thighs up so they rested against her hips. She groaned deeply into their kiss and pushed hard against the body beneath her. Sam thrust back against Brooke's thigh, the friction between her legs driving her mad. Her tongue slowly entered Brooke's mouth and she smiled at the whimper the blonde let out. She smiled.

Brooke pressed deeper into Sam once more before pulling back for air.

She rested her forehead against Sam's and stared into her eyes once more smiling.

"Okay McPherson" she started breathlessly, smile beaming.

"Whatever did you have to tell me?"

Sam chuckled rolling her eyes at the blonde. "why don't I show you instead? I think it'd be far more effective" she smirked.

"Well if you think so" Brooke replied as Sam guided their lips together again.

Once again she was spinning, but this time, alcohol had nothing to do with it.

Only Brooke.

* * *

Heyo, hope you enjoyed. Review and lemme know what you think, first kiss scene I've written o_O! lol. Feedback! Thanks for readin :)


End file.
